Friends, Family, and Feathers? Book One
by MrsOdair1
Summary: Cali thought her life couldn't get any more messed up. What happens when a tall, dark, mysterious boy comes and proves her wrong? Read on to find out. Rated T, because Cali cusses like a sailor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Mrs. Odair here. Just wanted to say this is my first FanFiction, so be gentle. I still encourage constructive criticism, but don't leave mean reviews for the heck of it. Please review if you like it, even if its just a smiley face. It would mean the world to me.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Maximum ride or most of the characters in this story. However, Cali is mine. Please do not use her in any of your stories.**

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter One:

Oh no. Oh God, oh God, oh God, NO! They didn't give Jacob his meds today. Ususally I'm able to calm him down when this happens, when he has schizophrenic episodes like this, but tha doesn't mean it isnt scary as hell when it happens.

"Jake. Jake, honey, calm down. You know me. It's me. It's Calista. I won't hurt you. It's ok," I ry to soothe him, take his mind off of whatever is going on in there that's so upsetting for him. He's my best friend. I hate to see him like this.

"C-Calista?" he asks tentatively.

I nod encouragingly. "Yeah, it's me. Calm down. You don't want to hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you," he repeats, almost like he's in a trance. "But... the voices are bothering me again," he whispers.

"It's okay, Jacob. I want to help you. I can help you," I tell him earnestly.

"NO!" he bellows suddenly, making me jump. "You can't help me! NO ONE can help me!"

"Calm down, Jacob" I tell him, slowly backing away from him. he's blocking the door so I inch towards the back wall.

Jake starts pacing around restlessly, digging through drawers on his dresser. This is way worse than I've ever seen one of his episodes before.

He's finally found whatever it was he was looking for. Angling his body away from me, he cradles it in his arm. "Goodbye, Calista," he says, disturbingly calm. He turns toards me, and reveals himself to be holding... a gun.

Terrified now, I scramble back until there is no more room between my back and the window.

I hear a click as he readies the gun that will end my life. He takes aim, pointing t directly at my head. I hear a deafening BOOM! And suddenly i am flying backwards.

So, this is it then? I'm dead? That wasn't so bad. Except for a searing pain in my left ankle, I didn't feel a thing. But, no. I don't think I'm dead. Not yet, anyway. I feel a pair of rough hands looped around my waist. Their owner must have pulled me out of the way.

I look up to see a teenage boy carrying me. Ignoring the fact that he just saved my life, I completely freak out on him.

"What the hell? Who the f- are you? Put me down, you asshole! Hello? Holy shit, answer me! Dammit!" I continue shouting at him, swearing like a truck driver, for a bit. seemingly unfazed by the shocking torrent of colorful words streaming from my mouth, he smirks.

"WOW! That's a lot of swears! I love her already!" somebody shouts out from somewhere nearby. Judging by the voice, it's a little boy.

Eventually, a young girl's voice slips into my subconscious.

"You need to go to sleep now."

And, try as I may to resist it, I feel myself slowly lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Two:

When I groggily awaken from my forced slumber, I am met by unfamiliar surroundings.

I look around, noticing with disgust that the boy I saw earlier is carrying me bridal style. Standing next to him are to blonde haired, blue eyed children, a boy and a girl. They must have been the kids I heard earlier. We seem to be the entryway of a house.

"FANG! Is that you?" a girl shouts furiously.

"Yup," says the boy holding me, popping the "P".

"Where have you be-" she begins, storming into the room. But she stops short when she sees me.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" she cries, pointing an accusing finger at me and the boy, whose name is apparently Fang.

"Max," he begins, trying to calm her down, "this is Cali."

"How do you know my name?" I demand. This is getting creepy. Wait, scratch that. It's been creepy since this random perv/hero saved my life.

"Is that really her?" the girl, Max, says, seemingly awestruck. She takes a few steps closer to examine my face. "... Bring her into the living room."

"I could walk myself! If you'd put me down, that is," I say defensively.

"Actually, I think I hurt your ankle when I pulled you out the window. Sorry," Fang whispers in my ear.

"Screw you," I say, sticking my tongue out at him like a five-year-old.

He rolls his eyes with a chuckle and keeps walking.

After several turns, Fang stops walking. Apparently, we're in the living room. On one of the three couches sits a girl, a little younger than me, who is running her mouth a million miles an hour. Sitting next to her is a tall boy who is tinkering with some wires and looking like he's desperately trying to ignore her.

Holy crap, how many kids live here?

Fang gently sets me down on one of the couches, then plants himself on the other end. Max and the little blond kids retreat to the other couch.

"Who's that?" the African girl asks, shooting me a quizzical look.

"Who's who?" asks the boy with reddish blonde hair, turning his head around the room.

"Iggy, Nudge, this is Cali," Fang says calmly. Wow, these kids have weird names.

"There it is again! How do you know who I am?" I demand.

"Cali! You know who I am! Please, you can't have forgotten! You have to remember!" Fang pleads. God, his face really looks familiar! But I don't remember where I've seen him before...

As a last-ditch effort, he grasps my hand. And the memories come flooding back.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Three:

I peer through the bars of my cage, and see a boys face. He's so strong. My one source of comfort in this place. I know him so well. His dark olive skin, the same tone as mine. His black eyes match mine exactly. Even our black hair is almost the same. I've seen his face every day in my four year life.

I slip my tiny fingers through the bars and the bot reaches out through the bars of his own cage to grasp my hand. I grin toothily (well, except my front teeth, which were knocked out after I bit a whitecoat...) and he grins back. We only ever smile at each other. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze, and I whisper, "I'm scared."

"Don't be," he says, putting on the bravest face a five-year-old can muster. "I won't let them hurt you."

I feel myself grinning stupidly at the happy memory, but apparently my subconscious isn't done yet. I begin to see another day in my mind, so vividly I can't believe I couldn't remember it before.

I back up as far as my tiny cage will allow, avoiding the whitecoat that is kneeling outside.

"Come here!" the whitecoat shouts.

"NO!" I bellow back. I feel myself threatening to tear up.

The whitecoat lunges forward and grabs my skinny wrist. He yanks me out by arm, not difficult considering I'm way underweight.

"FANG!" I bellow. His arm reaches out towards me, but the whitecoat kicks at him and he retreats.

I am dragged into an operating room. I gag at the smell. Despite my kicking, hitting, biting, and screaming, the whitecoat is able to strap me to the operating table. With the help of three other people, that is.

They don't even bother to give me anesthesia. No, they jump right in. After God knows how long of enduring horrible agony beyond the comprehension of most of you reading this, something goes wrong.

Some machine hooked up to my arm starts beeping erratically. My blood stains the not-so-white coats of these horrible people. I've lost a lot of blood. My vision begins to grow fuzzy, and finally, everything fades to black.

When I recover from my trip down memory lane, I realize I've retracted into myself. My head is cradled in my hands and my legs have curled up close to me, so I am in a ball. Heavy sobs wrack my whole body.

As I try to pull myself together, I notice Max and Fang having a quiet argument over whether it's Famg's fault that I appear to be having a meltdown.

Straightening myself out and taking a deep breath to calm myself, I launch forward at Fang.

He seems shocked when I first wrap my arms around his neck, but after a moment's hesitation he wraps his arms around my waist and returns the hug.

"God, how could I have forgotten... But I remember now... My own brother!" I murmur these fragmented thoughts in his ear as he rubs my back soothingly.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHO IS THAT GIRL?" the girl, Nudge, exclaims.

"Nudge... Cali is... Well, you see... It's kind of funny actually..." Fang can't seem to complete the thought. Finally, Max sends him a glare that screams, 'SPIT IT OUT!'

"Cali is my sister," he finally manages to spit it out.

Well, that goes over like a ton of freaking bricks.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Four:

Suddenly everyone is talking at once. Nudge is saying how she wants a long-lost sister. The tall kid (Iggy, maybe?) seems to remember. Max puts on a sour face. I hear the little blonde boy whisper a question to her.

"Is Cali like us?" hmm... Wonder what that means.

"Ask her yourself," Max says curtly.

"Can someone please fill me in here? Because I am completely lost!" I cry,trying to be heard over six voices.

Finally, they quiet down. "Okay. I recognize you," I say, pointing at Fang. "And I think I remember you two," I point to Max and Iggy. "Who are these three?" I ask, gesturing to the younger kids. "How do I know the rest of you? Why were Fang and I separated? Why was I in a cage..." I trail off helplessly.

"Okay. Listen. When we were younger, we lived in a lab called the School." Everyone, even me, shudders when Fang mentions it. "While we were there, the scientists experimented on us. It was awful. Anyways, when I was five and you were four, you disappeared. We assumed you were killed. I didn't speak at all for months..." he trails off.

"So, you got to go live a nice, cushy life with your loving parents, while we-" Max starts but I cut her off.

"A cushy life?" I bellow at her. "I remember that day!i was found in a field, nearly bled to death! I had no parents! For the past nine years I've been in and out of foster homes! Homeless some of the time! They were abusive! Some didn't feed me! I ran away SIX TIMES since I was nine, only to be returned to the worst of the worst. Every night I wake up screaming with memories from the School, foster care, homelessness. I have unexplained scars on my back, which are extraordinarily painful, I might add! And you have the NERVE to say I've lived an easy life?" I'm sobbing uncontrollably again, hyperventilating and gasping for air. Fang pulls me close to him and I lean into his chest and cry. He glares daggers- no, more like nuclear bombs- at Max.

"Max, how could you make her cry? Do you know what she's been through today?" the little blonde girl asks.

"No, Angel, I don't. Please share," she says sarcastically.

Angel whispers something in her ear, presumably about my attempted murder, and Max's face falls.

Nudge chooses to break the awkward silence.

"So, you used to live at the School? How long we're you there? Cuz I was seven when we left... I'm eleven now. Actually, I'll be twelve in a couple months! We should have a birthday party! I think the theme should be pink! Or cute little bunnies! Or SPARKLES! Just, glittery stuff EVERYWHERE! So, anyways, you're Fang's sister! Did you remember me? How about Max and Iggy? So, you must be like us! Can I see your wings? I bet they're black. Black looks really good with pink... IGGY! Will you make me a black and pink cake for my birthday? Oh, and I don't want another bomb this year! You have to get me a real present! My favorite stores are mmph-"

She is suddenly cut off when Iggy blocks her mouth with his hand.

"Nudge! My ears are BLEEDING!" he shouts. I struggle to contain a laugh. S

Hang on a second. Did Nudge say WINGS?


	5. Chapter 5

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Five:

"Woah. Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Time out! Did Nudge mention WINGS?" I ask, stunned. Wait a sec... I was on the THIRD FLOOR of the foster home. How. The. Hell? How'd Fang get up there?

I take a deep breath.

"You have TEN SECONDS to explain."

Fang nods. Moving swiftly, he lifts me off the couch and walks out on the porch.

"Would you STOP picking me up?" I shout, annoyed.

"No," he starts, "I don't want you to hurt your foot any worse. Now shut up and hold on tight."

With that, he hurls himself off the balcony, with me still in his arms. I let out a blood-curdling scream, unfortunately right next to his ear, and he winces.

Suddenly, were no longer free falling, but we seem to be going higher. WTF?

I lookup at Fang and see...wings? Yes, jet black wings, at least fourteen or fifteen feet across, somehow attached to his back.

Taking deep breaths and trying not to hyperventilate, I gaze around, taking in our surroundings. Holy shit, we're really flying!

Unexpectedly, somebody pokes me in the back. Hard. Shrieking, I crane my neck around to see Nudge, cackling. Tawny-russet wings hold her aloft beside Fang.

"Don't do that!" I hiss.

"How come?"

"Cuz it hurts! I have a couple scars on my back, and you just jabbed your finger between them!" I say grumpily.

The two of them turn to see the tops of two vertical scars sticking up above my tank top.

"How far down do those go?" Fang asks. In response, I lift up the bottom of my shirt so they can see that the scars end just above my waist.

Fang whistles and motions with his head for Max to come over. Her wings are brown and white and tan and all sorts of colors.

Nudge gestures to my back and she takes a glance at it. Her eyes widen.

Max, Fang, and Nudge's eyes all meet and Max gives a quick, somewhat discreet nod.

Without question, Fang soars up several hundred feet. Nudge and the little blonde girl (I thinkMax called her Angel) follow. Max seems to be positioning Iggy and Angel's brother (I still haven't caught his name yet) about twenty feet above the ground, directly below us. Then she swoops up to meet us, nodding at Fang.

"I am so sorry," he whispers in my ear.

And then he let's go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys. sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but how else am i suposed to keep you reading? MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, these chapters are pretty short. i think i'll put two up today, and work on making them longer. **

**Fact about me: I swear in French, so people won't know if I'm cussing them out.**

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Six:

I fall fifty feet, screaming, until there is suddenly a piercing pain in the two scars on my back. It builds up, getting worse by the second, and I let out a bloodcurdling cry.

And unexpectedly, the pain subsides. I pry my eyes open, willing myself to see why I'm suddenly falling so much slower. Tentatively, I look up. And I see thirteen foot, solid black wings. Make that, MY thirteen foot, solid black wings.

Not believing it, I mentally urge myself to...erm...uh...flap. The wings push down and I soar up about ten feet. Flying... It feels natural. Peaceful. Easy. I propel myself up to meet Fang, Angel, Max, and Nudge.

"How could you do that? What if I wasn't 'like you'? I could have died!" I finish my rant by directing a kick at Fang's shin. Since I'm trying to FLY at the same time, I miss. He smirks.

"Fang, she sounds pretty. Is she pretty?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah, but she's not your type," Fang tells him.

Hang on a second... Is Iggy blind?

"Yes," Angel whispers softly from right behind me.

"Yes what, Sweetie?" I ask her.

"Yes, Iggy is blind."

Wow. "But how did you-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"I can read minds," she says plainly.

Huh. I have to say, even after my best friend trying to kill me, meeting my long-lost brother, and realizing I had wings, I was still totally not expecting that.

"Let's go back to the house," says Angel's brother. I wonder what his name is...

"The Gasman," Angel says. Then, seeing my confused looks, she adds, "you don't want to find out why."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I just need to get the little beginning chapters out of the way, before it can really get exciting. I'm posting another chapter today, and then probably one or two more tomorrow or Saturday. Check out my other story, Why Us?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh, merde! (ha! See what i did there? that's French swearing!) I haven't been doing disclaimers! Well, I do not own Maximum Ride. Or Iggy. which makes me much sadder than it probably should.**

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Seven:

We head back to the house. I am the last one to land, and it's like a one-legged penguin trying to do ballet compared to the others. (For those of you who aren't into saying things creatively, I didn't land too gracefully.) The fact that my ankle really really really really REALLY hurts doesn't help.

After hobbling into the living room and collapsing on the couch, I blurt out, "My foot really hurts."

Glancing down at it, I realize for the first time that I'm not wearing shoes. Just a pair of black socks. The left one is torn to shreds and covered in blood.

"Iggy. Get over there and check out Cali's foot," Max orders.

Without question, Iggy saunters over and kneels down in front of me. He holds his hand out, and I carefully guide his fingers to my foot. His hands glide over the skin, as gentle as butterflies' wings.

"Well, for starters, there's a ton of glass in here. Was the window open when you were pulled out?"

I think for a moment, then shake my head. Remembering he can't see me, I say, "No, it was closed."

"Okay. Well, I have to take this glass out. Ange, will you get a washcloth and an ace bandage for me?"

"Yup," she says, running off.

"Okay. Cali, this is going to hurt. Bear with me, and tell me if it becomes... unbearable."

I grit my teeth and prepare myself.

* * *

><p>Wow, there really was a ton of glass in there. It took Iggy forever to get it all out. Whenever he heard my sharp intake of breath, he would mutter soothing things to me. It was really sweet.<p>

Once my foot was finally bandaged up, he gets up and sinks down on the couch next to me. Without thinking about it, I stretch out my hurt foot, resting it in his lap. He seems surprised at first, but smiles after a moment.

"So, do you have any extra powers?" the Gasman, or "Gazzy" asks after a moment.

"Huh?"

"Well, like, I can mimic voices," he says. Well, technically it sounds like I said it, but it's really him. He's good.

"You already know that Angel can read minds," he says, like this is a normal conversation. Maybe it is, for him.

"And Iggy can identify us by the feel of our skin, or feathers. So, he should get to recognize you," he adds.

I grasp Iggy's hand in my own and his long, thin fingers probe over mine, feeling my palm, my fingertips. Then, he says, "Let me feel your wings."

I guide his fingertips to my back, extending my right wing ever so slightly so he can reach it better. His gentle hand runs through the feathers, seemingly trying to memorize them.

"Aside from apparently being able to fly, I can't do anything special," I tell Gazzy regretfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Eight:

That night, Fang and I break into my house. Among the things I take with me are: my cell phone, my laptop, my beloved sketchbook, and a large backpack full of clothes.

"What?" I ask defensively as Fang looks at the sketchbook. "I'd go crazy if I didn't have it!"

He shrugs, tossing the book to me. I shove it in my backpack, and am ready to go when his voice stops me.

"Is that yours?"

I turn around to see what it is he's pointing at. It's my acoustic guitar.

"Oh...umm...yeah," I say a little shyly.

"You should bring it," he says simply, grabbing it off its stand and jumping out the window.

Trying to hide the maniacal grin on my face and giddy with the joy of being able to bring my guitar, I follow him.

Everyone stays up late talking. Iggy had lots of questions about what my hometown looked like. Nudge had about a bajillion questions about "normal" life. Psh, like I'd ever had that. Angel apparently knows everything about me, and Gazzy is just adorably curious. Max fills me in on their life at the School.

Eventually, Max announces that it's time for bed. The six of them stack their fists up for some sort of handshake. I stand off awkwardly to the side.

"Well, come on!" Nudge says, looking at me expectantly. "You're part of the family now!"

She lifts her fist so I can place mine between hers and Iggy's. They take turns tapping each hand twice. By the time we are finished, I feel like I've been doing it my whole life.

"So... Where exactly am I sleeping?" I ask.

"If you don't mind, you can share the biggest bedroom with Angel and Nudge," Max tells me. "The bunk below Nudge's is empty."

"'Kay," I say as nudge and Angel each give an excited squeal. Nudge allows me to slip my arm over my shoulder and supports me as I limp to their-no, OUR- room.

**A/N: Hey guys. i'm just starting to realize how agonizingly short these chapters are. I'm going to try to put up one or two chapters every other day. if i get... let's say five (for right now at least) reviews in one day, I'll post the next chapter a day early. So, if I get five reviews today, I'll post again on Sunday. Otherwise, you have to wait until Monday. (PS, i promise there will be action pretty soon, I just need them to kind of form a bond first.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Nine:

"Coolest. Room. Ever!" I tell Nudge excitedly as she gives me the grand tour.

There was a big balcony leading off the room that we could jump off of to go flying. (God, will that ever sound normal?) There was also a large cushioned window seat that looked pretty dang comfy in the back left corner, opposite the big balcony.

In the front right corner was a tiny area that was sectioned off.

"That's my bed," Angel says, pointing to it.

"The closet is pretty big, so we should be able to fit your clothes," Nudge says, pointing to a door in the left wall that must lead to a walk-in closet.

"And this is my bed. You'll sleep down here. You don't mind the bottom bunk, do you? Cuz I've always slept on the top since we first moved here... An-"Nudge stops abruptly when she notices our glares.

"The desk is all yours too," she mumbles.

The bed was sick. You know those loft bed thingies? Well, this one was like that, but a little different. On the top was a huge mattress. Probably king or queen sized. Below was a twin sized mattress.

Beside the lower bed (mine) was a desk with a vanity mirror attached to it. It had drawers and an outlet to charge my laptop and a built in lamp and basically everything I could need. I started unpacking.

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is like... _uber_ short. If you guys get me to 11 reviews by midnight, I'll post more tomorrow. Reviews= love! And me being loved= more updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I got (drumroll please) TWELVE reviews yesterday! You guys totally earned this. Special shoutouts to anyone who reviewed yesterday. This chapter is for you. **

**Random Fact: Did you guys know that the capitol of Louisiana, Baton Rouge, is French for red stick?**

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Ten:

After I got everything unpacked, I grabbed my favorite pajamas. (blue and black plaid shorts, black tank top, fluffy black slippers) and hobbled off to the bathroom to get changed. When I get back, Nudge ambushes me.

"Can I do your hair? It's really cool, by the way. Did I say that earlier? Huh, I don't remember. Max won't let me dye mine! I really love the red, though. It's a great color for you! So, can I do your hair?"

"Haha! Calm down, Nudge. And sure, why not?" I say good-naturedly, brushing my shocking red bangs out of my eyes.

I should explain that. My hair is raven black, straight, and about waist-length. My bangs sweep to the side and often cover my left eye. I've had the bangs dyed blood-red for about three years now.

"Yay!" Nudge shrieks, grabbing my hand and tugging me to her bed.

"Turn around," she orders once I'm sitting cross-legged on her humongous bed. I comply.

She begins combing through my long hair and I must admit, it feels good. She starts pulling back strands and I can't help but wonder what she's doing.

"Hold still!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay, I'm done. Do you like it?" she asks, holding up a mirror.

"Wow," I breathe out, admiring my reflection. She's really done an amazing job. My bangs are French-braided across the front of my head, like a headband. Gradually, the braid works its way down the left side of my head, across the back of it, and hangs over my right shoulder in a long, dark braid. I love it.

"Thank you so much! It looks great!" I tell Nudge earnestly. Then, with a yawn, I add, "I'm beat. Night Angel! Night Nudge!"


	11. Chapter 11

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Eleven:

The next morning I am woken by a soft noise. Twisting on my bed, I see Angel's silhouette against the curtain, sitting up. With a groan, I glance at the clock beside my bed. 6:45. Ugh.

Moving quietly so I don't wake Nudge, I pad my way over to the closet. Stepping inside, I chose my outfit. I grab a long sleeved dark-green shirt and dark skinny jeans from hangers, then pull out my favorite pair of black ballet flats.

Once I'm done changing, I decide to go get breakfast. Stepping into the kitchen, I see that one other pson is awake. Iggy.

"Hi, Cali," he says without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask with a pout. I'd been trying to sneak up on him.

"Well, you walk quietly, like Fang, but you don't weigh as much as him. I could tell from the sounds of the floorboards."

"Oh, right! You're blind, aren't you? So,that means you have super hearing and stuff? Cool!" I say.

"Yep," he says, answering both questions

"How'd it happen? I don't think you were blind before..." I trail off, not wanting to be awkward.

"About a year after you left, they tried to give me night vision. They screwed up," he says bitterly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I say, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

I plop down on the couch and he sits next to me.

"Eh, it's okay, I guess. The thing I can't stand is people having to say stuff for me to know what's happening. It's kind of awkward if you're in a fight and someone has to whisper what the enemy looks like," he says with a deep breath, seemingly glad to have it off his chest.

"Well, I can help you with that," I say, taking one of his hands in both of my own.

"How?" he says cautiously.

"With sign language. See, I can just press my hand into yours and you'll know what's happening." I press "flock" into his hand.

"What does that one mean?" Iggy asks, looking in the general direction of our hands.

"Flock," I tell him.

"Okay," he says, nodding eagerly. "Show me more."

We stay on the couch like that for at least an hour. I show him to recognize "Maximum" "Fang" "Nudge" "Angel" "Erasers" "duck" "danger" the whole alphabet, the numbers 1-20, several colors, "bird" "sky" "tree" "land" "food" and "family". Together we make up signs for "Gasman" "Calista" and "Iggy", since they're not official words.

"I'll show you more later," I tell him as he saunters off towards the kitchen to make breakfast while I limp to the kitchen table, trying not to put too much weight on my left ankle.

**A/N: Okay, guys. Time to be honest. I've only written up to chapter thirteen. I'm going to start making the chapters longer, and I'm only putting one up per update. Nexupped ate will be on Tuesday. Only one chapter going up, but it'll be longer, I promises. Also, I'm having a bit of a contest. Whoever leaves the best/funniest/most amusing review will get a special shoutout at the beginning of the next chapter. See y'all then!**


	12. Chapter 12

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter Twelve:

"So... How old are all of you?" I ask once everyone (except Iggy) was seated at the table.

"Well, Max, Fang, and Iggy are all fourteen, I'm eleven, Gazzy's eight, and Angel is six. How old are you?" Nudge says all this in what has got to be record time.

"I'll be thirteen in about a week," I tell them. Nudge gasps.

"WE CAN HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR YOU! Can we Max? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty PLEEEEEASE?"

Slowly, almost unwillingly, Max nods. "We can have your party on your birthday. When is it?"

"Um...well...I don't really know... The foster home people decided it should be the day they found me. May 26."

"Okay. That's in..." she thinks for a moment. "Eight days. Everyone be ready."

"Ooooh what do you want for your present?" Nudge says excitedly.

"I really don't need any-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Of course you need presents!"

When I try to protest, she cuts me off again. "I'm gonna buy you something anyways. You might as well tell me what you want."

Letting out a groan, I shake my head. "Surprise me," I mutter.

Iggy then strolls into the room, setting a humongous tray of pancakes on the table.

"Did you make bacon?" I ask.

When he nods, I have to literally restrain myself from jumping up and hugging him. Did I mention I have a bit of a bacon problem?

The seven of us devour the food, and for a few moments all that can be heard is the disgusting sound of hungry mutants stuffing their faces. Once I've finished my (insert number that doesn't make me sound like a pig here) pancake Fang gives a low whistle and raises his eyebrow at me.

"I haven't eaten in three days," I explain to him truthfully. Looking like he regrets asking, he nods and quickly looks away.

After breakfast, Nudge asks me if I want a "complete makeover". Iggy, thankfully, comes to my rescue.

"She was going to teach me sign language," he says. Bless that boy! "But..." oh, God, he wouldn't dare! "that can wait till later," he finishes. If there is a God, he will protect me from this girl.

Well, God didn't protect me. Nudge tried to wrestle me into a pink sundress-type thing, but I fought her down. Literally. She bit my arm.

So, instead, I'm wearing a white, one shoulder top and light-wash skinny jeans, tucked into a pair of tan boots. She's curled my hair and brushed it all over my right shoulder, in a careless-looking way that actually took like 45 minutes.

Finally pleased with her work, Nudge grabs my wrist and tugs me out into the living room. The Gasman's mouth drops open when he sees me, which is both flattering and a little bit creepy. He's quietly whispering to Iggy, who's got a bit of a jealous look in his eye. Fang looks surprised, and Max mutters, "You look really pretty."

"Are you kidding? She's beautiful!" Angel exclaims. I laugh, thanking her with my thoughts and wondering if she really means it.

'I do,' comes her young voice into my thoughts. What a sweetie pie.

"Oh! I need to get a picture!" Nudge says, running off to retrieve a camera.

"Smile!" she shrieks, but I stick my tongue out at her.

"You should smile. You have a pretty smile," Angel says.

Feeling strangely compelled to listen to her, I smile wide, displaying my pearly whites. Nudge snaps a couple of pictures, then exclaims, "Group photo!" she zips around, arranging everyone, then sets the camera on a table, setting it on a timer.

"Everyone in close!" she says. Bending down a bit so Max, Fang, and Iggy can be seem behind me, I look up and notice Iggy is gazing to the right of the camera. Reaching up and taking his face in my hands, I direct him towards the camera.

I feel him start to lose his balance, and suddenly he topples down, bringing me, Gazzy, and Angel down with him. Max falls down laughing. Well, everyone knows laughter is contagious. Without warning, all of us are rolling on the ground, howling with laughter.

Eventually Nudge gets up and grabs the camera. Luckily, someone bumped it and it was pointing to the floor when it took the picture. So it captured our happy family moment, freezing our laughing faces forever.

"Nudge, I need a copy of that picture. And the one of my...ugh, makeover."

"Kay," she says absentmindedly, thumbing through the photos.

"That's a really nice camera," I say, leaning in to examine it. Then I notice the images are a bit grainy. I take it from her hands and adjust the zoom. When she gives me a quizzical look, I explain, "I like photography."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey y'all! MrsOdair1 here (obviously…) anyways, just wanted to give you a warning. I'm putting a song in this chapter, but this is not, let me repeat, not turning into a songfic. There'll just be an occasional song, like every once in a while.**

Friends, Family, and… Feathers? Book One: Abducted By The Flock

Chapter 13:

"How could you let Nudge manhandle me?" I ask Iggy indignantly as I flop down on his bed.

He shrugs. "Seemed like it would be funny," he says. I roll my eyes, slightly upset that it has no effect on him.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy. Now, give me your hand," I say, holding out my hand expectantly. He reaches out, not really knowing which way to direct his hand. I move mine closer, ever so slightly so he won't notice. He slips his hand into mine and I press the first word into his palm.

"Okay, do you remember what this means? I ask, signing 'black' into his hand.

"Umm… I think it was black?" he says. I can tell by the way he talks that he really, really wants this to work. I nod vigorously, a huge smile on my face. Then, I remember he can't see me.

"That's right," I say. "What does this mean?" I ask, pressing a different word, this time 'remember' into his hand.

"Was that one remember?" he asks.

"Yup," I say, ecstatic that he's catching on so well.

Finally, after showing him all the words I can think of, I glance at the clock. 1:37. AM? Holy God, I was here way longer than I expected.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really late. I'm gonna go to bed," I say, yawning loudly at the end for emphasis.

"Okay," he says, sounding sad. "Will you show me more later?"

"Of course," I tell him, grabbing the boots Nudge forced me into off the ground. "Night!" I call over my shoulder as I quietly bolt across the hall to my room, trying not to wake Nudge or Angel.

After I change into my pajamas, I quickly slip into bed, grabbing my laptop off the desk. I place the computer on my lap, and power it up. Once I have, I see that I have a new email. Sighing, I click on it.

_To: Cali_

_From: Jake_

_Sent: yesterday, 8:37 P. M._

_Subject: I'm sorry._

_Oh my god! Cali! Where are you? I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean to! Why did you go? Are you mad at me? Please come back. I can't live without my best friend. Are you hurt? I don't really remember what happened. I didn't hurt you, did I? Ms. Hunter says your probably dead. I know you're not. Please, email me back. Tell me where you are. Or, at least tell me you're alright. I think I'd kill myself if I hurt you. I miss you._

_-Jake_

Now that I know he has a gun, I realize he's probably serious about killing himself. Clicking the response button, I begin to compose my reply.

_To: Jake_

_From: Cali_

_Sent: 1:42 A. M._

_Subject: I'm fine._

_Jake. Calm down. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. DO NOT HURT YOURSELF. I'm perfectly fine. I can't come back, though. I ran away. Please don't tell Ms. Hunter I'm replying to you. She would just send the cops after me again. Do me a favor. One last favor. Get rid of that gun! You'll end up hurting someone else, or yourself with it. I'd be destroyed if something happened to you. Please don't respond to this email. I'm severing all ties with that foster home. Goodbye forever, Jake._

_-Cali_

It's crushing to think of never being able to talk to him again, but I can't risk the Flock's safety. They are my family now. Sighing, I close the laptop and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, I am woken up by a soft noise. Looking around for the source of the sound, I finally decide that the sound is coming from Angel's bed. Is she crying?

"Ange?" I ask quietly, creeping closer to her bed.

She sniffles. "C-C-Cali?" she hiccups.

"Are you okay, Hun?" I ask as I pull the curtain aside.

Angel is a mess. Once I've pulled the curtain aside, I get a good look at her. The poor little girl is curled up into the fetal position, whimpering to herself. Sweat covers her brow. Inching closer, I reach out to touch her. When I make contact with her skin, she immediately draws back. Then, raising her eyes and seeing that it's just me, allows me to keep my hand on her arm.

"Angel?" I ask. She doesn't respond. Moving slowly, so I don't startle her, I sink down on the bed next to her. She scoots closer, leaning her head against my body. Not truly knowing what to do, I wrap my arms around her skinny shoulders. She seems like she's trying to calm down, but tears still pour down her face.

It seems like she's finally succeeded in waking Nudge. Still drowsy, she shuffles over to Angel's bed and murmurs, "Wha's 'appenin'?"

"I think Angel had a bad dream," I tell her. Well, that seems to wake her up. Immediately, she sinks onto the bed on Angel's other side. I let go of the little girl and she moves into Nudge's arms.

"I don't know what to do," Nudge mouths over Angels head. "Any ideas?"

"Well…" I start, but then trail off.

"What is it?" Nudge asks.

"There was a little girl about Angel's age at my foster home that used to have nightmares," I say.

"How'd you help her?" Nudge persists.

"She used to love it when I'd sing to her. You think we should try that?"

Nudge nods vigorously at my suggestion, so I get off the bed and grab my guitar.

"Do you know the song 'Safe and Sound'?" I ask Nudge. She shakes her head no. Hmm. I guess the Flock doesn't really stay on top of music. Shrugging, I strum my guitar and start the song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go. _

_When all those shadows _

_Almost killed_

_Your light. _

_I remember you said,_

_"Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and past_

_Tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe..._

_And..._

_Sound._

I strum for a few moments, happy to see that Angel's eyes are drooping closed, and that while she is still breathing fast, she doesn't appear to be crying anymore.

_Don't you dare look out your window._

_Darling, everything's on fire. _

_The war outside our door_

_Keeps raging on._

_Hold on_

_To this_

_Lul-a-by._

_Even when the music's..._

_Gone..._

_Gone..._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe..._

_And..._

_Sound._

Slowing down the music, I finish up the song.

_Just close your eyes..._

_You'll be alright..._

_Come morning light..._

_You and I'll be safe..._

_And..._

_Sound. _

Once I'm done, I become aware of somebody clapping, softly, behind me. Swirling around, I see Iggy standing in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Super-hearing," he says, gesturing to his ears. "You have a really pretty voice," he adds.

Well, if that doesn't send me blushing beet-red, I don't know what will. Suddenly glad he can't see me, I take a breath.

"Thanks," I manage to say weakly.

**A/N: Okay, next chapter should be up tomorrow or Saturday… Check out my other story! I'm gonna try to update that today.**


	14. Chapter 14

Friends, Family, and... Feathers? Book One: Abducted by the Flock

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning, I'm the last one awake. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I groggily make my way downstairs, not bothering to get dressed first. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I feel a sudden, sharp pain on the side of my head.

"Ouch!" I squeal, rubbing the left side of my head. That really hurt...

I step into the living room, still rubbing my head. Gazzy is the first one to notice.

"What happened to you?" he asks.

"I dunno. It feels like someone hit me in the head..." I trail off. Then, I notice Fang rubbing the exact same spot on his head. "What happened to you?" I ask him.

"Max hit me," he says plainly.

"Really? Right here?" I ask, pointing to the spot where my head was hurting. He nods mutely. "Someone hit Fang again," I say. Iggy pounces on the opportunity.

"I'll do it!" he says excitedly, running over to Fang. He punches him, with perfect aim I might add, on the arm. I feel a sharp pain on my right arm, where Iggy hit Fang.

"I... I think I can feel that. Kick him, just to be sure. But not so hard this time."

This time, Nudge does the honors of kicking Fang in the shin. I feel a dull pain in my leg and say, "Definitely."

"Does it work for the rest of us too?" Angel asks. Gazzy pinches Nudge on the arm.

"Ouch!" we shriek at the same time.

Nudge stomps on his foot, most likely for revenge, and I feel it as though an 80 pound bird-kid were stomping on me. Gazzy whirls around and pinches his sister, and as suspected I feel her pain. Angel runs into the kitchen to get Max, who follows her in holding a bowl of cereal.

"Max, watch this!" she says, kicking Max lightly on the leg.

I wince ever-so-slightly as Max says, "Why'd you do that?" in a menacing tone. I can tell she's not really a morning person.

"Cali can feel it!" Angel says excitedly as Fang punches Iggy on the arm. I throw a glare his way as I nod at Max.

"Looks like you do have an extra power!" Gazzy says excitedly. I grin at him and nod.

**A/N: hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short! Next one will be Cali's birthday party, and then the action will start. Look for an update Wednesday or Thursday and at the **_**veeeeeery**_** latest Thursday. Please review, even if it's just a smiley face. Or even "this isn't your best work". Flames are welcome too, because I can just roast marshmallows over them. Till next time!**


	15. AN

**A/N: hi everyone. I hope you don't hate me! I should have updated like, five days ago, but I have excuses! They are as follows:**

**1. I had try outs for my musical Wednesday and Thursday. **

**2. My basketball team made the playoffs and had to play through till the championships. **

**3. I had to study for the regional spelling bee. **

**4. I'm battling a severe illness known as writer's block. As of now, there is no known cure. **

**Next chapter should be up soon, but don't be mad if it takes a little while. Just so you guys know, I will be following the storyline of at least the first couple books, including major events, but I'll try not to make it too similar to the original books. See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hi everybody. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've decided to give you a bit of a challenge. By the time this story gets to have 20 chapters, I want to have 75-80 reviews. What will the prize be? It's a surprise. Translation- I don't know. Suggestions welcome. **

About a week later, I was able to walk around without hurting my foot too bad. Iggy, who I now thought of as the world's biggest jerk (and one of my best friends) continued randomly hitting people to see if I could feel it. I always could.

Anyhow, today is the day of my birthday party. Nudge won't let me go downstairs until they've finished decorating and she's done my hair for the party. I hear her barking out orders to the others downstairs. This can't be good.

Once I'd sat still while Nudge did the side-braid thingie for me, I slipped into my usual black jeans, Cupcake Cult t-shirt, combat boots and fingerless gloves (A/N- I'll post the link to the outfits on my profile) I sauntered downstairs.

The downstairs was completely transformed. There were purple streamers hanging from the ceiling, and a purple tablecloth with black polka dots covering the ratty dining room table. A huge balloon announcing that I was the Birthday Girl hung from the seat at the head of the table. Nudge ushered me to the balloon seat and shouted to everyone else to sit.

Once everyone was seated (Nudge sat on my left, and the seat to my right was left empty) Iggy emerged from the kitchen with, bless my soul, a giant platter with steak tips in one hand, and a monstrous bowl of fettuccini alfredo. (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that, and spell check isn't coming up with anything) Iggy places the food in the middle of the table and sits down next to me.

"Omigod, how did you know to make this?" I ask excitedly as I load my plate with my favorite meal ever.

"Angel told me it was your favorite," he says through a mouthful of pasta. At first I'm confused, since Angel never asked me about my favorite food, but then I realize she must've been snooping around inside my head. I shoot her a look, glad she didn't read any personal thoughts.

For a while, all you can hear is the sound of seven bird-kids chewing away on our amazing dinner. Eventually, however, there is no food left. Iggy disappears into the kitchen again and emerges with a humongous cake. Stenciled in fancy writing is "Happy 13th Birthday Cali" on the top of it. Nudge takes out a pack of candles and sticks fourteen of them in the cake.

"I swear to God, if these are trick candles I'll kill you," I whisper to her.

"Don't worry about it," she whispers back.

After a somewhat off-key round of Happy Birthday, Iggy cuts into the cake.

"Omigod! Is that red velvet?" I ask excitedly.

"Mmhmm," he says. "With cream cheese frosting."

It's all I can do to suppress a shriek of joy at this point.

After helping myself to four jumbo slices of delicious cake, Nudge suggests that we move the party to the living room. Once everyone is seated, she shoves a box into my hands.

"Who's this from?" I ask.

"Everyone," Fang says.

"Except me," Iggy adds.

Choosing not to question why Iggy felt the need to get a separate present, I nod and tear off the paper on the package. What I see inside amazes me.

"A camera?" I say excitedly, pulling it out of the box. It small, white, and has a nice flash on the side. Like that one Ashton Kutcher advertises, but probably less expensive. Nearly bouncing up and down with joy, I make my way around the room giving each person (except Iggy) a hug. Finally, I sit down and say, "So, where's my present from Iggy?"

"Here," he says, holding a small package out in my general direction. I take it and unwrap it. Inside is a small jewelry box. I open it and peek inside. I gasp out loud. It's a beautiful ring with a crystal on the silver band. A silver etched feather overlaps the crystal. I'm left speechless, staring at it. Finally, Iggy breaks the silence.

"Do you like it?"

I nod vigorously, but then I remember he can't see me. I throw my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "Thank you so much. It's beautiful," and I mean it. I'm so touched; it's all I can do to keep from kissing him here and now.

"Thank you all so much. I love the gifts," I say, taking a deep breath to prevent myself from doing something stupid, like tearing up.

We stay there, talking, goofing off, and watching my favorite movies ever (The Shawshank Redemption and Princess Bride) everyone departs to go to bed.

As I lay in bed that night, I absentmindedly twirl the ring around the middle finger of my left hand, thinking of how I could never imagine a better family.

**A/N: okay, this is officially the longest chapter I've **_**ever**_** written. Hope you enjoyed, because it took me forever! Although, I have play practices, softball practice (2 teams), studying (regional spelling bee and standardized testing this month...), basketball, and trying to convince my parents to let me take up the guitar and tae Kwan do, it may take a bit to get the next chapter up. Hope you liked this one. So...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: wow. I feel horrible. I haven't written in forever. I know I promised a long, actioney chapter, but that would take a couple more days to post. So please excuse me for putting up this short, sucky, filler chapter for right now. Also, I want you guys to have a say in this. When should I start having a little romance? I don't want it to be too quick, but if you want it sooner I can try to comply. Also, I'm planning on following the books, like including when Angel gets kidnapped and when Max gets the voice, but I'm only including important parts. Ok? Without further ado, tiny sucky filler chapter!**

_Cali POV:_

For the next couple of days, life went on as normally as possible. We eat,we sleep, we talk, we laugh, we goof off. Nothing really happens. This weird, freakish life with wings is actually more relaxing than the one I used to live. All was happy and peaceful. Until, that is...

Gazzy asked if we could play Life. You know, the board game one with the little people in the cars? Well, Angel and Nudge both wanted to play too, so Max went and dug the game out of the hall closet, blowing dust off it as she walked back in.

As you may know, the game comes with six cars. And there were seven of us. Everyone immediately touched their noses, saying "Not it!"

"Cali loses!" Gazzy exclaims.

They all do the nose thingie again to see who has to be on my team. For some reason, Iggy doesn't even bother to try and beat out the others. Instead, he moves towards me and sits on the couch beside me.

We select a car (the white one) and the game begins.

"That was my Life tile! Give it back you son of a b****!" Max shouts at Fang, legitimately twelve seconds later.

"That wasn't yours that was mine!" he shouts back.

"Guys it doesn't matter! Can't we all try to play without fighting or at least be in the same room together without an argument starting I mean you seriously need to have me as one of your role models or something cuz I'm sooooo calm and levelheaded about everything and GAZZY YOU LITTLE WEASEL DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST TRY TO TAKE ONE OF MY FREAKING KIDS?"

Do I even need to tell you who said that?

I thought not.

"...six, seven, eight. Uh, Iggy? We don't have room for any more kids in our car," I say, picking up one of the little pink people. We already have two girls and two boys in the backseat. I place it so it's balancing on the shoulders of the four other kids, thinking how I'd be arrested if I did that with real people.

"You have to be cheating!" Gazzy says, gesturing to our Cash Stash. He has a point. We have the best paying job, plus a ton of Life tiles.

"This isn't fun anymore. I quit," Nudge says, pouting.

"Okay, Iggy and Cali won. I'm putting this back in its hiding place," Max says, packing up the game and letting out a sigh of relief. "Everyone go to bed," she calls over her shoulder as she walks down the hall. We all trudge up the stairs, grumbling about how much we hate bedtime.

Iggy POV:

As I turn reach the door to the bedroom Gazzy and I share, I turn quickly and grab Fang's shirt. I pull him into the room and shut the door.

"Dude, what the hell?" he stage-whispers.

"I need to talk to you," I tell him.

"Okay, shoot," he says.

"Iggy! I need to get in!" Gazzy shouts from the other side of the door.

"Deal," I tell him.

"So, what is it?" Fang asks.

"You have to promise not to kill me for saying this..."

**A/N: so, there you go. A fight, a Nudge rant, a secret, and a cliffhanger. So sorry I haven't updated in forever. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Virtual cookies for anyone who reviews!**


End file.
